An inkjet device used in an inkjet recording apparatus includes an inkjet head, a head attaching member for attaching the inkjet head to the inkjet recording apparatus, a circuit board connected to an electrode of the inkjet head via a flexible wiring board or the like, and armor members that cover the inkjet head and the circuit board.
In the inkjet device, the inkjet head is adjusted to be positioned with respect to the head attaching member and fixed to the head attaching member to arrange a nozzle plate and a printing surface at a predetermined interval.
As the armor members, the inkjet device includes, for example, a head cover (a mask plate) arranged around the inkjet head and a cover member that covers the circuit board and the head attaching member.
In the inkjet head having such a configuration, in order to prevent ink leaking during replacement of an ink bottle or the like from trickling down the outer surfaces of the armor members and intruding into the inside of the inkjet head from a gap between the mask plate and the inkjet head or a gap of the armor members, a seal structure for, for example, filling a seal material in the gap or inserting a gasket into the gap is adopted.